The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a vascular access system and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a system for facilitating access to a blood vessel and monitoring the access.
PCT/US2016/031771 published under WO 2016/183145 describes a Vascular Access Device (VAD) that may be used for example in hemodialysis.